


Intimidating

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Asmodeus kidnaps Alec





	Intimidating

Summary: Asmodeus kidnaps Alec.

 

\------

 

"Will you love my child?" The Demon asked seriously.

Alec stared for a moment in surprise before he got angry, "You dragged me down here, to Edom, just to ask me that? Do you have any idea how terrified Magnus probably is right now? He saw several Demons grab me and disappear!"

"How else was I meant to ask you about your intentions with my son?" Asmodeus asked as he leaned back in his Throne of Bones.

"We have this thing in the mortal world, it's called dinner." Alec growled.

"And you would have had dinner without trying to vanquish me?"

"Well, you could have asked!" Alec shouted, "And are you really trying to intimidate me by sitting in a throne made from bones?"

Asmodeus grinned, "Is it working?"

Alec scowled, "I was raised by Maryse and Robert Lightwood, their first born son after they betrayed Valentine, you are hardly intimidating."

The Demon's face fell, "Oh."

Alec looked up and sighed at the ceiling before walking over to the Demon and perching himself on one of the bones that made the arm rest, he thought it may have been a femur.

"I'm sure you're plenty intimidating," Alec assured the Demon as he patted the Demon's shoulder, "I just don't intimidate well, I mean Inquisitor Herondale was in and out of our house in Idris when I was a toddler, not to mention the other members of the Clave that were popping around and if you had met my mother you'd understand, I swear she probably scared Valentine."

Asmodeus looked up at Alec, "So, I'm scary?"

Alec fought not to roll his eyes, "I'm sure I'd be suitably frightened if Maryse wasn't my mother. But I'd never show it."

"And why is that?" 

"Well," Alec shrugged bit, "What if you thought I wasn't good enough for Magnus?"

Asmodeus smiled slightly, "So, you do love him."

It wasn't a question but Alec answered it anyway, "Yes, I do."

"Good, if you hurt him..." Asmodues faltered a moment trying to find a suitably threat.

"Just show up in all your Demon Glory, kiss me in front of my mother and she'll destroy me." Alec offered even as he shuddered at the thought of kissing Magnus' father, "But I don't intend on giving Magnus up anytime soon, I'll likely hurt him, not on purpose but well, he's my first, my only and I'll probably mess up but I want to stay with him as long as I can."

Asmodeus looked at Alec intently, "I'll take you at your word and amend my threat, if you break his heart with intent to break him down I'll do what you said." Asmodeus wrinkled his nose at the thought.

Alec nodded, "Can I go home now?"

Asmodeus chuckled and nodded, "I will have one of the Edomichi guide you."

A small Demon appeared and Asmodeus motioned Alec o follow it.

Just before Alec cleared the doors he paused and turned back.

"Hey, while I'm here can I ask you a question?" Alec asked as he thought about the black velvet box he'd been carrying in his pocket for the last month.


End file.
